


A Twin Made For One

by awesamu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, M/M, miyahina, osahina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesamu/pseuds/awesamu
Summary: In a world where during your 16th birthday, you'll receive a mark on your wrist when the clock strikes exactly at 12:00 AM. A mark that indicates your soulmate. Call it another form of receiving a right swipe for a date approval if you will.Oh but plot twist? Only you and your soulmate could see each other's mark.And that's why Shouyou was confused.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu & Ojiro Aran
Comments: 11
Kudos: 183





	1. An Annoying Crow

Atsumu cracked his knuckles as he turned towards the three bullies who squirmed underneath those intense glare, so intense for a young 8 year old child.

As an 86 second older brother, he never promised he would protect Osamu, nor did he wanted to back down every time Osamu declared he was the elder one amongst them. 

But Atsumu did promise that he would never be the bullied, HE would be THE bully. 

Besides, why would he offer to watch his brother get bullied when he could easily do that himself? 

"FUCKING COWARDS GO RUN TO YER MOTHERS!" Atsumu yelled after the scattering bullies.

Osamu hissed in disapproval at his brother's use of language but Atsumu just rolled his eyes. 

"Ya don't have to save me and play pretend hero, Atsumu," Osamu scoffed as he took hold of Atsumu's held out hand and stood up, dusting off the invisible dust in his pants. 

"Well I don't have to if ya'd stop being such a drama queen already."

"They threw my FOOD on the filthy CEMENT! They insulted food and I had to—"

"What?" Atsumu cuts off. "Defend it? Pfft. Look who's playin' hero now?"

Osamu was ready to throw hands but Atsumu cockily silenced him like an annoying brother he always was. 

"Now exactly how do ya plan on fightin' three guys bigger than ya when ya don't even know the first thing in fighting?" Atsumu asked and forced himself not to laugh at the thought of Osamu trying oh so miserably to scramble away from the said 'big guys.' 

"I-I'll learn. And I'll beat ya! I'll be stronger than ya!" Osamu declared, full of determination. 

"I'd like to see when that day comes, Osamu."

"Yer on." 

No one in their school likes the twins, actually. Atsumu always had a foul mouth which made the kids a bit uncomfortable and he's very violent, which not only made the kids uncomfortable but also cautious to keep their distance away. And Osamu, well... everyone just never talked to him as long as he's around his brother, Atsumu. 

Sure, they got the pretty looks, they got talent and this was especially obvious when they decided to join the Volleyball Club. But those did not give out the fact that people would start to approach them. 

That was why everyone was shocked when Aran approached them. Aran. And it was even more shocking that he was the first kid in school, TOWN even, that Atsumu didn't pick a fight with. 

Now while Osamu pursued in sharpening his self-defense, Atsumu kept changing his goal in improving as a setter or a hitter. Osamu shook his head at that, ah, procrastination, the satan we all fear. 

And soon Aran no longer claimed the title of "the kid Atsumu didn't pick on" because now there's someone who entered Atsumu's life, who, in Atsumu's eyes, were a piece of clumsy little shit who had huge eyes for nothing.

"The fuck ya lookin' at?"

Hinata looks up at the boy who was glaring down at him as if he was a peasant and he was the holy king of japan, wincing at both the choice of words and his scratched elbow that hit the hard ground when he tripped over a dog earlier. Yes. A DOG. 

That poor dog. 

"Gwaa—" 

Atsumu blushed. 

Wait. 

Why in the world is he blushing? 

"—do you wanna go to hell?"

Atsumu gave the orange kid a blank look, not liking how the word "hell" is used in a sentence that is not used for the purpose of giving profanities. 

"What."

Hinata stood up, his right hand holding his left elbow, "you shouldn't say bad words!"

Atsumu rolled his eyes. "And who're ya to tell me what to do and not do?"

"Uh.. I-I'm- the—" Hinata looks around, bouncing lightly at the tip of his toes as his eyes landed on a random displayed TV, "—the future LITTLE GIANT!"

"Little what now?"

"Little Giant!"

"The fuck is that?"

"There you go again! Getting yourself a free ticket to hell!" Hinata points a finger accusingly at Atsumu. 

"Shut up, brat."

"You really don't know who the Little Giant is?" 

"Nope. Never heard. Never cared."

Hinata frowns at this. 

Atsumu had his brows knitted in confusion as if Hinata was a puzzle piece worthy to be curious about but not worthy enough that Atsumu just dodged it and was too lazy to figure the puzzle out. Amidst the confusion, he moved his small legs and started walking away. 

Hinata, who was in a daze earlier, hurried his steps to catch up to the rude boy. Why was he following the rude boy? Hmm. Good question. Moving on!

"U-Uhm... do you play volleyball though?" Hinata asked, poking Atsumu from behind. 

"Don't touch me," Atsumu growled. 

"Geez... I bet the seven dwarfs are missing their eighth dwarf and that'd be grumpy number two," Hinata whispered underneath his breath, secretly pointing his small finger to Atsumu. 

"I heard that."

Hinata bolted upright, a cold sweat dripped down the side of his face. 

"Yes," Atsumu began, "I play volleyball."

Just a simple, three letter word and suddenly Hinata's attention was completely at the shorter one, his 'huge eyes for nothing' were sparkling so bright Atsumu had to make sure his cheeks were the normal shade of human skin and not a fucking fruit called a fucking tomato. 

"What position do you play?!" Hinata asked and it was—- wow it was SO loud which was annoying but Atsumu chuckled nonetheless, amused. 

"Setter."

"SETTER?" Hinata beamed. "Lame."

Atsumu halted. "Excuse me? Lame?"

"Yeah?" 

"Tsk." And just when I started to like ya, Atsumu muttered in his head. 

"So what's your name?" 

"Ya don't look like yer from around here," Atsumu stated, which was for two purpose, to change the subject and an obvious insult. 

But Hinata genuinely thought it was a question and nodded his head cutely, "I'm not! My mother just wanted to visit her brother who was studying here!"

"O-Oh.."

"So what's your name?" Hinata asked again. 

Atsumu clicked his tongue, annoyed. "Not telling."

"And why not?" Hinata whined. 

"Ew, why should I?"

"So I can call your name when I call out for a toss!"

Atsumu scoffed. "And what makes ya think I'll toss to the likes of ya?"

Yeah right, as if Atsumu would toss to someone who thinks setters are lame. He wouldn't even waste his time thinking about it. He was 99% positive that this kid was a scrub anyways, a scrub who calls setters lame deserved to be called scrubs 'cause scrubs ain't gonna hit a setter's toss. 

"I will hit it."

For a second, Atsumu's young heart almost had a massive heart attack at how Hinata replied that at the exact moment, the PERFECT moment, as if the kid had read his mind. At how serious Hinata sounded like... for a scrub. 

And when he turned his head to the right, he actually felt it. He felt the intense aura flowing out of the orange haired little boy. He felt the hunger, the same hunger like his, the hunger he thought only him and his brother shared just for Hinata to prove him wrong. 

Atsumu inhaled sharply, brought his two little hands up to his ears, blocking the sounds completely and ran away as fast as he could. 

"I won't toss to ya! Yada yada yada yada yada yada!!!!!!"

"H-HEY!!!"

Hinata deadpanned at how childish Atsumu was being, staring at the boy who was running away from him as if he was running away from a dangerous flood. 

Osamu gave his panting brother, dropped dead on the dirty grass of their backyard, a blank look.

"Were ya running?"

Atsumu glanced up, his frown deepened as he remembered the annoying kid he encountered earlier. He didn't answer but it was obvious in his state.

"Why? Are ya getting fat?" Osamu mocks. 

"Can't I run just 'cause? Damn it?" Atsumu replied, feeling highly insulted. 

Such simple words yet it made Atsumu so close from hitting his stupid twin, the only person who could say or do something so simple just to rile him up. Or maybe just breathed and boom, how Atsumu wanted so badly to see Osamu stomped by huge, fat elephants. 

But when his eyes landed on his reserved tuna that was now mixed with rice, seaweeds, broccolis and sesame seeds, he snapped. 

It wasn't new, Atsumu knew that very well. Osamu had this tendency where he would use anything and everything he could find in the kitchen, which ticked Atsumu off. 

"GET... OFF!" Osamu yelled. 

"FUCKING TAKE MY FOOD WITHOUT MY FUCKING PERMISSION AGAIN!" Atsumu roared back, slamming Osamu hard on the fridge. 

Osamu growled, tugging on the hem of Atsumu's PE shirt before he threw him across the kitchen. 

"Get out of MY kitchen!" 

Atsumu snorted a laugh. "YER kitchen?"

"Atsumu," Osamu said through gritted teeth. 

"Osamu." Atsumu spat. 

-

"What... What have you done..." a kid stared at him in terror, "Miya?"

Atsumu didn't mean it. Atsumu didn't mean to push him off the bridge. It didn't matter how safe or not the bridge was, he was surrounded by people and everyone was watching him, everyone only believed what their eyes told them to.

And in this case, they made Atsumu the villain.

Atsumu didn't mean to push him.

Has anyone ever stopped and ask, why did he do it? No one ever did.

Atsumu was never the bullied, but Osamu was. Why them? Why? Why did the world had to take away so much from them? What have these two young, innocent, kids had done to anger the world so much that it gifted them with these cruel miseries?

Atsumu hated the world. Atsumu hated people and their judging eyes, their pity. He hated how he had to see Osamu cry everyday. Though Osamu knew that amongst them, Atsumu was the one who felt MORE. Which explains why he went aboard with violence while Osamu only stick to bottling it up, keeping the pain to himself and his brother.

But maybe. Just maybe. It was because of 'that.'

-

"Miya-san! We're here!" 

Atsumu turned around and saw two kids helping themselves into "Osamu's kitchen" as if they didn't just witnessed the fight between the twins earlier. 

They didn't, actually. The duo had shivers run down their spines when they noticed that "the other twin," Atsumu, was indeed breathing the same air as them, looking intimidating with the glare he's sending their way. 

"Don't mind that guy, he's a very confused guy," Osamu waved his hand at them. 

Atsumu clenched his fist tightly and stomped his way outside, slamming the back door as hard as he could to notify the whole world of his anger. Though the action didn't satisfied him, not one bit.

Unconsciously, he made his way to the park, kicking every little rocks that dare to rest on the path he walked upon. 

Atsumu huffed and huffed and yelled his lungs out, making every existing bystanders around him stop and stare in worry and confusion. Atsumu ignored them and continued his walk. 

Atsumu wonders, since when did 'Samu started to make friends? 

It's not like he disliked being the one protecting his brother and it's not like he wanted Osamu to protect him. No. No way. His pride would never let that shit happen. 

But for once, he just wanted to have someone who'd protect him, someone who he could depend on. Someone who'd be willing to lend a shoulder, an ear, when he needed. 

Both of the twins were aware that they weren't good at interacting with people, this applied especially to Atsumu for he, as his brother puts it, has temper issues. 

The twins are like the sharks in an ocean full of fishes.

Though lately Osamu was slowly interacting with the other fishes, giving off the 'sharks don't bite, sharks are friends' aura. Of course he didn't talk much unless it's about foods and ingredients and such, but Atsumu... Atsumu was jealous, he admits. 

Aran doesn't count because the kid basically approached them first and he was both their friend. But to think Osamu having more friends than Atsumu himself? Atsumu gripped the clothes resting above his chest, right above where his heart lies. 

Little did he know, tons of friends ain't mean nothing when you have one friend who's worth millions.

But never fear, Atsumu would know that. 

Soon.

Hinata smiled when he saw a familiar little figure sitting on the swings looking depressing as fuck, at the park. 

"OI! JERK-SAN!"


	2. HE MULTIPLIED?!

"OI! JERK-SAN!"

Hinata called out, waving his hand widely over his head.

It took Atsumu a solid minute to realize that the embarrassing boy, who was slowly gaining all the attention from everyone passing by, was calling for HIM and thus he immediately stood up, ready to run for his life. 

Hinata noticed the small action and instinctively bolted straight for Atsumu, crashing over to him as he was too fast for his own good. 

"Ow!"

"Sorry!"

Atsumu narrowed his eyes and winced when the sun directly glared down at him. It was wrong, this feeling was wrong, this position was DEFINITELY, 100% wrong but... Atsumu... Atsumu was blushing. AGAIN?

He was blushing so hard. Hinata had both his arms rested by the side of his head, trapping him in between. Hinata, a complete stranger, manage to make Atsumu feel safe and protected in THIS position. 

Atsumu pushed Hinata off of him, his face flaming red. "Who are ya and why are ya following me?"

"I'm Hinata Shouyou! And I wasn't following you!" Hinata huffs. 

"Right." 

"Are you busy?" Hinata, now lying on the ground next to Atsumu, asked. 

"Yes."

"Uh," Hinata looks around, "with what?"

"Breathing." 

It wasn't just sarcasm, 'cause suddenly Atsumu felt like he was suffocated from... whatever happened back there. 

"Gosh, your face is so red, did I squished you too hard?" Hinata asked, he was now laying on his stomach, looking worried for Atsumu. 

Atsumu's red face became redder. 

"Y-Yer too fat for yer own good, S-S-" he took a sharp breath, "Shouyou-kun."

"Wha—!?" 

Atsumu smirked. 

"I am NOT!" Hinata objected, but proceeded to check his stomach for confirmation nonetheless, which Atsumu snorted at. "Seriously, what's your name, Jerk-san?"

"Satan."

Shouyou blanks out. 

"Okay then, Satan-san, let's play!"

"Play what?"

"Volleyball!" 

"With ya? No way." Atsumu denied in disgust. 

"Aw come on!!! I wanna spike!!"

"Are ya kidding me? You? With yer height?" Atsumu sat up, looking Hinata from top to bottom.

"You're one to talk," Hinata mutters, now noticing that Atsumu's figure was smaller than his.

"I am a growing man and I will be growing taller." 

"And so will I!"

"Doubt it."

"Please toss to me Satan-san!" 

"No."

"Come on, what does it take for you to send me ONE toss?" 

"Uh. Over my dead body."

"But..." Hinata paused, "how could you send a toss without your soul inside your body?" 

Atsumu paused as well. "I...-- s-shut up!"

While Hinata continued with pestering Atsumu into tossing to him and Atsumu successfully ignoring the kid and his loud mouth, Osamu was in search for his brother. 

"Toss to me toss to me toss to me toss to me toss to me toss to me toss to me toss to me toss to me toss to me toss to me toss to me toss to me toss to me toss to me toss to me--"

But of course, he couldn't avoid it forever. He sent Hinata a sharp glare, jumping up to his feet and walks away, forcing his small legs to move faster by every passing second. 

Glad that the anger he had earlier with Osamu was fading, he decided to head back home. 

"Stop following me!" Atsumu hissed. 

"Not until you toss to me!" Hinata sticks out his tongue. 

"No! Find someone else!"

Hinata pouts. 

But did Atsumu felt bad? Not the slightest. 

Maybe.

Atsumu was impatient so he started to jog, Hinata bouncing like an adorable little puppy following him from behind. Weirdo, Atsumu thought. 

Hinata caught up to him and was now walking side by side with Atsumu, their shoulders touching, which made a gasp escaped Atsumu's lips. 

"G-G-Go a-away!" Atsumu stammered when he realized how close Hinata was to him. So close. As close as the crash they had earli--

No. Don't think about that, 'Tsumu. Ya ain't swingin' that way.

"'Tsumu?" 

Atsumu stopped, didn't even bother to look just to know who's voice it belongs to. 

"What."

"Didn't know ya actually had a friend..." Osamu commented, his hand held out for Atsumu. 

Atsumu gave the plastic bag held out to him a look, totally ignoring Osamu's question, "what's that?"

"Tuna. Canned."

Atsumu made sure to keep his poker face, not wanting Osamu feeling all godly if he knew how bright Atsumu was smiling on the inside. Hiding the happy feeling he's having at the mention of tuna. 

"I didn't mean to steal yer tuna—"

"S-SATAN-SAN M-MULTIPLIED!"

Osamu jumped slightly at the voice, his eyes wide, matching Hinata's surprised look with his own. Hinata stared at Atsumu then Osamu then back at Atsumu then Osamu then-- 

"Who?" Osamu asked, just slightly above his breath. 

"Don't know," Atsumu replied. 

"Hey!" Hinata pointed an accusing finger at Osamu but then hesitated. "U-Um.. which one is..."

Because coincidentally, both twins had their PE class earlier and both of them were too lazy to change their clothes. And here they are, matching, so convenient. For once, Atsumu felt relief that he shared the same face with Osamu.

-

But maybe. Just maybe. It was because of 'that.'

It started off as a joke with his friends. Oh, friends? Yeah. 

"Say, I wonder if anyone could survive if they jumped off from here?" The friend on his right asked, looking down from the bridge.

"Uh? This bridge ain't even that tall. We're in Hyogo, not Tokyo."

"There's no bridges in Tokyo, dumbass."

"There is! You uncultured duck!"

"Yeah and there's a bridge built higher than this one! We just happened to live in a small area where everything is small!"

Atsumu just stayed quiet, letting his friends bicker amongst themselves as he admired the afternoon sky, how beautiful the orange color is.

But it was too fast. Time escalated too fast. 

"---I'm glad we chose the right twin."

That snapped Atsumu back to reality. What?

"Have y'all seen that nerd Atsumu in APRON? With all his nerdy utensils?" 

They laughed.

"Dudes! He looks like a girl haha! He even baked, can y'all believe it?"

"I'm glad we're friends, Osamu-kun," he said to Atsumu.

They laughed. They continued to laugh at his brother. If anyone asked, Atsumu would never respond with him starting it just because they mistook his name. No. But the fact, the idea of them making fun of HIS brother, Atsumu gripped the collar of their shirt.

It didn't matter to him whether his name was pronounced wrong, or was it on purpose? Atsumu's eyes were blinded with rage, his fist clenching so hard his knuckles turned white. Rage deafened his ears from hearing the protests squeaking out from his 'friends' as he cornered him.

They laughed.

And he pushed.

It was a year ago. But the memory was fresh in his mind. Atsumu remembered so clearly how he swore not to give two fucks at anyone. Atsumu remembered so clearly how he closed his heart to this world, how he wouldn't let anyone cross this circle he had placed around himself as a form of protection. 

And yet.

How the hell did a stranger manage to cross that circle so easily?

\--

Osamu crossed his arms over his chest, clearly judging Hinata head on. 

"Hmm, do ya like eggs?"

Hinata didn't know where this question came from but nodded his head anyways, smiling happily-- which was dangerous for Osamu's young heart.

"Eggs are delicious! I like half-boiled eggs the best!" Hinata said cheerfully and loudly, as if he wanted the world to know.

Osamu blushed. "Y-Yeah. I-I don't know why everyone prefers boiled eggs over half-boiled. Half-boiled are way better and it melts in yer mouth a-and--" he stopped, his cheeks flushed a brighter red as he realized he got lost talking about food once again.

"Woahh!! A-Are you a chef?" Hinata beamed.

Osamu shook his head, feeling flustered, "no but... d-do ya wanna come over?"

"Can I--"

"No," Atsumu interrupted, "Shouyou-kun ain't comin' over."

"But he's yer friend," Osamu frowned, already feeling attached to Hinata.

"It's almost evening, his family might be worried--"

"Oh, we can stop by my house! I'll tell my mother!" Hinata said, ever so optimistic.

"Don'tcha have any common sense? We're," Atsumu pointed his little finger to Hinata then to him and his brother, "strangers. Ya should be careful on who ya decide to trust."

Osamu was in between Atsumu and Hinata, looking from Hinata then to his brother, confused. "Aren't y'all friends?" But the question was left unanswered for Atsumu was too busy glaring at Hinata and Hinata was too busy trying to get his young brain to function.

"But it's okay!" Hinata suddenly said, making the twins look at him weirdly, "you guys don't look threatening!"

"Hah?" Atsumu glared, taking that as an insult.

Clearly Hinata underestimated the twins 'cause they were smaller than him.

Though the next move Hinata pulled out shocked them both, he pinched Atsumu's cheeks. "Gosh, you're adorable. Now let's go!"

Osamu smiled a small smile as he leads the way, Atsumu left behind, still feeling dumbfounded as he stared at Hinata's back. His cheeks slowly growing red.


	3. Silent Tears

The only reason why Hinata insist to go with them is in hopes that 'Satan-san' might send him a toss. Also Hinata is very friendly, Osamu observed this and he could tell that Hinata could easily adapt and make friends anywhere and everywhere.

"So..." Osamu started, "who's this 'Satan-san'?"

"I-It's one of you--- but I'm not sure which..." Hinata says, looking from Osamu and a bright red Atsumu, who refused to walk in front with them and just followed behind, hiding from embarrassment.

Osamu snorted. "That's definitely 'Tsumu. I'm an angel."

Atsumu widened his eyes at this. "D-DON'T JUST MENTION MY NAME ANYWHERE, 'SAMU! AND YER NOT AN ANGEL YA DISGUSTING PRAT!"

"Shuddup, 'Tsumu. At least I'm closer to bein' one rather than yer sinful butt." Osamu blushed in embarrassment at being called out in front of Hinata. He wanted to make a good first impression, damn it.

"SHUT IT!" Atsumu cried, hitting Osamu's back with the tuna. 

"Ow! That hurts! Stop it!" Osamu hissed, already losing his mood.

"Aren't we supposed to go to Shouyou-kun's parents?!" Atsumu yelled in between his fight with Osamu. The twins grabbing hold of each other's shirts, strangling one another to death. 

Hinata smiled, didn't mind the twins' fight at all. "Nah, I'll just make sure I'll be home before six!"

Osamu stopped, totally not noticing how he was the one leading them and he's leading them to their grandparents' house instead of asking Hinata where he lives. Osamu stayed silent at his careless mistake and let go of Atsumu's shirt.

Atsumu hit Osamu one last time before he ran a reasonable distance so he would get the last hit. Osamu glared and gave up, he was too tired.

"Grandma! We're back!" Osamu called out once they reached their small, humble home.

"And we brought a stray kid!" Atsumu added, which he received a hit on the head from Osamu.

"Osamu! Don't hit yer brother!" An old man appeared in the hallway, a hand on his hip and another pointing disapprovingly at Osamu. "You guys never called for Grandpa, do ya? It's always Grandma that, Grandma this--" the Grandpa swiped an invisible tear away.

"H-Hello..." Hinata squeaked.

"Oh!" the Grandpa smiled once his eyes landed on Hinata, "hello there."

The twins rolled their eyes at their dramatic Grandfather, gesturing for Hinata to follow them. Hinata obliged and followed them to the kitchen. Atsumu and Hinata settled at the kitchen table while they waited for Osamu to create his 'masterpiece.'

Not gonna lie, Atsumu didn't mind having Hinata over. He was starting to like this annoying crow's presence. He was just annoyed that Osamu only wanted Hinata over to experiment his cookings with him, just like earlier, perhaps? With those two kids.

"U-Uhm.." Hinata cleared his throat, "where's your parents?"

Osamu froze amidst rinsing the rice as he shared a look with Atsumu, who looks away and left the kitchen, didn't wanna be the one dealing with this. Osamu sighed. Hinata shrunk smaller, knowing that he hit a button he shouldn't have and made the tension around this room worse.

"Our mother died giving birth to us," Osamu said, after a few minutes of silence.

"I-I'm sorr--"

"And our father left waaaaayyy before we were even born," Atsumu continued, coming back with a volleyball in his hands, "maybe. Our grandparents said they'd tell us about dad once we're 'older.'"

Hinata didn't know what to say. He regret bringing up the subject, but not enough because he was glad they trusted him and told him. Osamu seemed like he was in tears, even though his back was facing them, it was visible in his shaking shoulders.

Hinata stood up, went to Osamu, and gave him a back hug.

Osamu inhaled sharply at the unexpected contact, his body stiffened, the sink water felt cold against the skin of his hands. He could feel Hinata's body embraced his, Osamu felt small as Hinata's arms around his shaking figure. 

Atsumu looked away.

\--

"It's time to show the bully his own place, don'tcha think?"

The kids snickered and pushed Atsumu against the lined lockers, but Atsumu didn't back down. He attempted to push them off of him but what could he possibly do?

It was one against five, and no teachers to be spotted nearby. 

Though Atsumu was positive that even if there were teachers nearby, they wouldn't even bat an eye to his direction. Especially after what he had done. 

Worse. Osamu was there. 

It was faint but Atsumu noticed the small presence. Osamu was there. And he looked scared.

"What... What have you done... Miya?"

He pushed. 

And the boy falls. 

And falls. 

And falls.

A terror scream could be heard and only after a loud SPLASH accompanied with silence that Atsumu realized what he had done.

"Y-You.. k-killed..."

"YOU KILLED HIM!"

"YOU MONSTER!"

No, Atsumu thought, dropping to the ground, head between his shaking hands, I didn't kill him.

The bridge ain't that tall.

You killed him.

The bridge was safe, the fall was safe. The boy was alive.

You killed him, Atsumu.

The boy was alive.

He didn't killed him.

He didn't.

He didn't.

He didn't.

He didn't.

He didn't.

He did.

Atsumu gasped.

"You guys can talk to me, if you want to," Hinata assured, giving Osamu one last tight embrace before he lets go.

The smaller slowly turned around, blushing as Hinata offered him a smile.

"Oh! I wanna help you cook, let's cook together!" Hinata said, asking Osamu to tell him what to do.

Atsumu went over to them, didn't say anything but they all knew, he wanted to help as well. So the two inexperienced young chefs worked their hardest into helping Osamu make the perfect mixed rice. Osamu let Hinata and Atsumu on the easy part; keeping an eye on the egg and counting the minutes, the perfect time, when it should be released from the boiled water so a half-boiled egg would be perfectly born while Osamu made sure the the sesame seeds are thoroughly mixed with the rice.

If you haven't noticed already, they're making seasoned rice with a half-boiled egg to complement the taste. It's easy to make and Osamu learned that by himself, by experimenting on different kind of mixtures, tastes and food. 

Osamu laughed, finding Hinata and Atsumu glaring at the innocent egg very amusing. They even created a game where whoever takes their eyes off the eggs first loses. The bet was Hinata would stop calling his brother with that horrible nickname if Hinata loses, and Atsumu would toss to Hinata if Atsumu loses. Osamu didn't know how they met and how their story went before he came into the picture, but it must've been nice and Osamu cherished this moment.

But that moment ended when Hinata lost and Atsumu took an egg, cracking it on Hinata's head.

"AAA!" 

"I won!" Atsumu jumped on the table, declaring his victory to the world.

Osamu glared at Hinata's head, now covered in raw egg.

Osamu's glare sharpened. The egg.

The egg.

Completely wasted.

The egg.

Osamu clenched his jaw and tightened his grip on the wooden spoon.

"A... Atsumu..." he growled.

Atsumu froze.

In the end, Hinata left without Atsumu sending him a toss. But with a full stomach all thanks to Osamu. Though he never got to know which one was Atsumu and Osamu, he did... for a short while, but he knew he could never tell them both apart once he met them again.

"When are you gonna go back to your town, Shouyou-kun?" Osamu asked once he founds out that Hinata was not from Hyogo.

"In two days!" 

The twins frowned.

Yes. Even that brat Atsumu.

"T-Two days..." Osamu mumbled underneath his breath.

"Well, they have school tomorrow but you can always come over, Shouyou, Granny could give you a tour around. There's a few place you should check out." Their grandmother said through her occupied mouth which Osamu disapproved of.

If ya wanna eat, eat. If ya wanna talk, talk. Don't do both. 

Was what Osamu had said.

Hinata took their grandmother's offer and brought Natsu with him the next day. They were excused to meeting their uncle anyway, and Hinata had introduced the twins' grandma to his mother. Surprised that his mother was a-okay with this. 

"Shouyou-kun," Atsumu said, "what about yer father?"

Hinata expected that question, as soon as he brought his mother along to meet them, with his father's absence, he expected it. He made sure he was on a reasonable distance from Natsu and on a reasonable level of quiet when he responded him.

"Our father left too, it was two months before Natsu was born," Hinata ended it with a smile, making the twins grimaced. 

They knew Hinata didn't want to ruin their morning but they didn't like how Hinata was smiling like that. For years Atsumu considered himself as an older brother but seeing Hinata now, he pulled the hem of his shirt as he thought of Hinata going through it by himself, having a much younger sibling for him to look after. 

The twins surprised him by giving him a huge hug before they head to school. 

Hinata chuckled at how adorable they were being.

And just when they left.

He excused himself from Natsu and their grandmother.

Just for awhile, making sure that no one was in sight.

He allowed a few tears to escape.


End file.
